Nickelodeon Ultra Struggle 2: Order and Chaos
Nickelodeon Ultra Struggle 2: Order and Chaos is the long-awaited sequel to Lone Planet's critically acclaimed fighting game, Nickelodeon Ultra Struggle. It will continue the story of the Ultra Strugglers as they go up against a new robotic enemy who seeks nothing but vengeance. Gameplay Overall, not much has changed from the original Ultra Struggle in terms of gameplay. The game is similar to the Super Smash Bros. games distributed by Nintendo; players must attempt to knock each other off the stage. There are a few main differences, though. Rather than in separate health bars or percentages, the HP of each player is shown collectively on a pie chart. As one player's HP goes down, everyone else's goes up -- this means that the more opponents you beat, the harder it gets to take down other players. Items do not randomly spawn; instead, players can pick up parts they find throughout the game and use them to build "inventions", which serve as the basic items for the game. These inventions can be categorized under a character or player's name in the Hypercube, through which they can be quickly accessed in battles by pressing the Select button. A new feature in Order and Chaos is Wish Stars. There are three varieties -- yellow, purple, and green -- which each grant you different upgrades. You must find and KO three of a certain color to gain the upgrade their color indicates. *Yellow Wish Stars activate your Ultra Move, once you collect all three. This is a powerful move that will deal tons of damage to your opponents. *Finding three purple Wish Stars will automatically improve your character's stats for twenty seconds. This includes strength, speed, and traction. *When you collect three green Wish Stars, you will gain temporary invincibility that lasts ten seconds. Another new addition to Order and Chaos is a tag-team fighting system. Rather than selecting two or three playable characters as a team, the player can unlock side characters called "Tagalongs". Up to three Tagalongs can be slipped into the Hypercube, and can be summoned at any time during a battle. While Tagalongs do not have full movesets, the player can partially control them by holding Select and using an attack command. Story Mode: Age of Chaos The '''ICK Federation', an affiliation between the Irken, Cluster, and Kraang species, has pooled its resources together to create a powerful robot almost exactly like XJ-9, a.k.a. Jenny Wakeman. ICK Android Unit CX-6749, dubbed Chaos Jenny by government forces, has been sent out into the universe to track down the All-Seeing Eye, which is believed to have the answers to every question about everything known to man. But when she gains her own conscience and starts to turn against her creators, things look grim for the various worlds in this universe.'' The '''Ultra Strugglers' must stop her from causing total destruction across the universe -- but not without the help of Agent Xero, who reportedly has backup knowledge on the All-Seeing Eye, and a possible connection to Jenny...'' Playable Characters Default Credits *Agent Xero render by RedSam121 (DeviantART). *Chaos Jenny created by IceWolf762 (DeviantART). Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Nickelodeon Games Category:Lone Planet's Projects Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Pharo Games Category:V2 Games Category:Display C Category:TimeStrike Neo Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:2018 Category:Lone Planet IC Games Category:Steam Games Category:Enigma Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Solflare Games Category:GhostDrive Games